zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
This MUST be the work of an Enemy Stand
'''This MUST be the work of an Enemy Stand' is episode 103 of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: I love Devil May Cry to an extreme but when I picked up DMC 4 and it felt wrong. I then realized that it was because it didn't have a Bayonetta dodge. I knew going in that it wouldn't, but it messed it up for me all the same. Have you ever played a game that introduced a mechanic so game changing that it diminished or ruined previous iterations? from Mike *Matt: Anything from N64/PS1 era that doesn't have Z-targeting. *Pat: The Resident Evil games always hurt past iterations with the new games. When I play a fighting game and I hit start and there is no command list button, that sucks. *Liam: When people learned how to work camera controls. Q: Can 60 FPS be too much or are we just not doing it right yet? from Victor *Pat: I'm so used to watching gameplay videos on YouTube at 30 that when I see one at 60 it makes me think the video player is messing up. *Woolie: The problem is with us. 60 FPS is not cringy, it is superior. It's just our adaptation to it. Kids born today are used to 60 FPS their whole lives, going back to look at old things are gonna feel weird at how slow it is. *Liam: Things running at 30 aren't bad. Q: The Zaibatsu become the X-Men. Matt gets Gambit's powers, Pat gets Magneto's powers, Woolie gets Iceman's powers and Liam gets Scarlet Witch's powers. Now that you have these powers, what would you do with them? I didn't give anyone Storm's powers 'cause then you'd just concentrate the humidity on someone's butt and give them perpetual swamp ass. from Riley *Matt: I can't think of any useful way to use Gambit's powers. *Pat: Aside from robbing banks and committing crimes, I would keep this secret and subtly fuck with people. I would go to EVO and tamper with peoples sticks and bet for them to lose. *Woolie: I make the area around your balls really cold so that whenever you pull your junk out, you get really embarrassed. Perpetual shrinkage. *Liam: I wanted Jubilee. I would never move to pick up stuff. Q: Can people submit Mystery Box games? from Richard Hawk *Matt: Unless people knew what we already have, you'd just end up sending doubles. A lot of times when people give me a game, I have to tell them, 'Oh, I already have this. Sorry. We would like to play it sometime though.'. We would need to complete the list first. *Liam: As far as we know, there aren't many games in the states that we don't know about. Q: Who's the best monster girl, Liam? from Jim *Matt: AndrAIa from ReBoot *Pat: Eriya and Naria from Escaflowne; Vash the Stampede. *Woolie: The Stalk from Saga. *Liam: I really like Lethe from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. They're all better than real girls 'cause with monster girls, the monster is on the outside. I think Mia's the best one. Q: What's the hardest video you have ever edited? from Chris *Matt: Anarchy Reigns. I had to put out a trailer promising when it would come out to push myself to fix it faster. *Pat: The first twelve parts of Heavy Rain when we couldn't fix the bug in our recording setup where every black screen would push the audio forward a little bit so I had to manually resync all the dialouge. *Woolie: All of Fighterpedia. Recorded on an Iphone, edited on a potato. *Liam: Same problem as Pat with the Aria of Sorrow playthrough. Q: If you all did a legitimate cosplay, who would you go as individually and as a group? from Jimmy *Matt: Punisher Noir or our wrestling personas. Fred Durst. *Pat: There is no character built simillarily enough to me for me to cosplay them. Short Louis C.K. *Woolie: My answers are set because I already did them. Professor K and Xavier Stone. Back in the day my friend was saying they would go as Wanderer and I would be a colossus. *Liam: Wonder Red. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Godzilla Goes to Hell and lots of Fantasia movies. *Pat: Witcher 3 and Way of the Samurai 4 PC port. *Woolie: No cons, catching up on stuff, sleeping in my own bed, Fantasia movies, and a storm that is not Zubaz. *Liam: Lost Dimensions. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Splatoon Remix - One Minute Left!" by Atpunk. *In the Mother's Basement video What's in an OP? - Jojo: Diamond is not Crash ft. Woolie Madden, the user of the stand that makes you have to dump ass all the time is revealed to be none other than Geoff Thew.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvZxLMmcJ8A It is a long-distance automatic stand that can only be stopped by a Youtube collaboration. Geoff names his stand Boku no Eruption, missing the obvious opportunity to call it Professional Shitbag. *Youtube channel Johosafats Studios created an animated excerpt of the pants-shitting stand story.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3vBMmcXSMw This translation gives the stand's name as Brown Note. Category:Podcast Episodes